1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery with a housing and battery cells in the housing that are temperature-controlled by a liquid temperature control system and a gas temperature control system. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle having a battery of this kind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many measures are known for the temperature control/cooling of battery cells. For example, DE 10 2008 057 305 A1 discloses a device for cooling a heat source in a motor vehicle. The device has a cooling body through which a first fluid stream can flow for dissipating heat. At least one second fluid stream can selectively be allowed to flow through the cooling body to dissipate heat. DE 10 2009 008 222 A1 discloses a battery with a housing that has at least one heat exchanger. DE 10 2008 059 955 A1 discloses a cooling plate with an integrated cooling duct for a battery. DE 10 2008 059 954 A1 discloses a battery having a cooling device with a heat exchanger that has a cooling plate and at least one meandering cooling tube through which a coolant can flow. US Published Application 2010/0136406 A1 discloses a battery housing with an air inlet opening, an air outlet opening and an additional water cooling system. DE 10 2008 034 864 A1 discloses a battery with a heat conducting plate for controlling the temperature of the battery.
An object of the invention is to make a further improvement in the temperature control/cooling of battery cells, especially traction batteries for hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles.